


21

by aoikui397



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikui397/pseuds/aoikui397





	21

   一吻结束，趁着蔡徐坤喘气之际，范丞丞突然发问：“朱正廷的确演不了主角了，你还觉得你演的了吗？”  
蔡徐坤僵住，但只有一小会儿，他又反应过来。朱正廷被截胡了不是范丞丞愿意的，但既然他点头了，必然另有交换。他又想赌一把，范丞丞不会把自己交换掉，区区一个男四号，范丞丞还怕对方嫌寒碜呢。  
他歪靠在范丞丞胸前，依着他肩膀，啄吻他下颌。  
“我猜啊，你对我没那么狠啊。”他吃吃地笑。  
范丞丞心里骂他妖精，冷哼：“挺自信，我生日你一点表示都没有，还期待我下不去狠手？”  
“还你一根领带，”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，眼睫毛搔到范丞丞耳垂，“我还欠着好几百万违约金呢，送不起什么宝马香车。”  
范丞丞无动于衷，他是知道蔡徐坤的秉性，看似含情脉脉对谁都能托付真心，实际恐怕他自己都不晓得自己的心长在哪里，就冲他知情不报只会给自己打小算盘这点，范丞丞明白那个LA街头的蔡徐坤不过是个美丽的泡影。  
那个酒店落地窗前沉默寡言神情清冷的人，那个面对自己盘问能思路清晰敢哀不敢怨的人，才是真正的蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤见范丞丞不答话，想站起来去取领带，结果又被范丞丞一把拉住。  
他睁大眼睛微微嘟嘴，无声疑问。  
“领带有什么好看的。”  
蔡徐坤明白了，他又靠回范丞丞胸膛，手指绕着范丞丞领带，一点点扯开。领带滑落在地，他歪头，凑到范丞丞颈下咬他的衬衫扣子。  
下巴抵在他胸口，唇含住领口小小白蝶贝扣，舌尖挑弄，用唾液一点点浸润前襟，用犬齿扣住扣眼斯磨，蔡徐坤的鼻息自前襟的缝隙里钻进来，带着羽毛一般在皮肤上搔。  
范丞丞坦然享受蔡徐坤的挑逗，他今天的衬衫扣小而且紧，并不容易解开，何况他猜蔡徐坤并不熟悉这活计。果然，蔡徐坤从只用下巴做着力点，到高挺的鼻尖也抵在他颈畔，侧脸贴在他锁骨上，却连一个扣子也解不开。  
最后蔡徐坤笑了，鼻息喷在他的喉结上，仰起脸抱怨：“扣子好小，我换手好不好？”  
范丞丞不答，低头咬上蔡徐坤衬衫扣子，飞快解开一个。  
范丞丞知道挑衅他最是有用。  
结果就是蔡徐坤果然连撕带咬，又舔又弄，解开了所有衬衫扣子。他解开最下面的扣子时，整个人已经跪坐在地，被范丞丞的长腿包夹着了。  
范丞丞敞开衣服，胸前是点点湿润的痕迹，蔡徐坤觉得没眼看，红了脸别开头。  
范丞丞偏不饶他，捏住他下巴抬起他的脸，见他红唇微微肿起，只是惊叹这人未免太嫩，低头舔吮他。  
“宝贝这么努力。”他把舌尖探入，余下的话又落回肚子里。  
   
浴缸里已经快要放满水，水汽氤氲，腾腾袅袅散在整个封闭空间，又热又潮。  
一段长时间的吻仿佛永远不会结束，蔡徐坤抓紧范丞丞手臂，他快要被吻得窒息。  
范丞丞在解他的腰带，不紧不慢地折磨他。他只想快点结束，抖着手想去挥开范丞丞，他自己脱还来的快一点。  
范丞丞由着他自己脱，解放了的双手在蔡徐坤身体四处点火，在两人终于甩掉碍事的衣裤才后放了他。  
蔡徐坤大口喘息，额头亮晶晶地，竟是出汗了。  
“衬衫留着。”他对蔡徐坤说。  
蔡徐坤心想什么毛病，你全光了，倒要我穿上衣进浴缸？  
   
直到被热水浸没身体，又被范丞丞提溜出水面，蔡徐坤才明白范丞丞的坏心眼。  
衬衫泡了水紧贴在皮肤上，大了两号的尺寸让他肩膀和手肘的自由受制，他像被蛛丝包裹的猎物，越是挣扎缠得越紧，而范丞丞这只蹲守已久的蜘蛛用他的长手长脚固定住他，揉弄着他，隔着一层棉布织物的抚摸竟然比直接的肌肤相触更加色情。  
范丞丞背靠浴缸，却让蔡徐坤坐直身子，不许他也歪靠在浴缸上。他抚摸蔡徐坤清瘦的背，隔着布料含住他的乳头，啮咬这颗可怜的突起的小东西。  
蔡徐坤很怕他再咬，抬手软绵绵推他。范丞丞哼笑，捏他未曾顾及的另一边，蔡徐坤喉头滚出呻吟，仰脸向后倒去。他佝偻的双肩打开，范丞丞摸到一双形状优美的蝴蝶骨。他的手流连而下，沿着腰线的弧度往下，停在起伏的臀丘上。  
蔡徐坤看着很瘦，却不干柴，该瘦的地方瘦，该长肉的地方圆润柔软，范丞丞捏他臀瓣，遗憾其他地方都好，就是屁股肉少了些。他有点莫名其妙地想，干脆把他养胖点。  
范丞丞示意蔡徐坤跪坐下来，掰开他的腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。两人下身无所遮蔽贴合在一起，范丞丞坚硬炽热的肉棍搁在蔡徐坤腿根处，蔡徐坤想往后退，范丞丞锁住他的细腰，性器干脆摩挲他的下腹。  
“你跑什么，”范丞丞咬他耳朵，让他的手握住自己贲张的性器，“你跑得掉吗？”他像个恶魔呢喃，掰开臀瓣手指伸进他的后穴，抽插旋转做扩张。他今天不想用套，蔡徐坤既然做他的人，他的东西就该留在他身体里，光明正大天经地义。  
“嗯，我……我，我不，啊！”  
范丞丞的手指在他体内搅动，热水渗进手指和甬道的缝隙，灌入他的身体，在手指的抽插间发出令人羞耻的水声。蔡徐坤咬紧嘴唇，他抗拒着收紧臀瓣，又被攻陷地瘫软下腰。  
脸蛋伏在范丞丞肩头，额发凌乱面色潮红，蔡徐坤被后穴里两根手指玩弄地无处可逃，哼哼唧唧在范丞丞身上磨蹭，想咬他脖子又不敢，爱恨交织：“你不要折磨我了，求求你，你进来。”  
“进来哪里？”范丞丞不理他，他此刻也硬的发疼，但他知道蔡徐坤还有余力，还没被教训足够。  
手指按在内壁的凸起，揉压碾弄，蔡徐坤一哆嗦，哭了起来。  
“求你，求你，”他抽噎得讲话都不利索，“是我不好，随便你怎样，怎样干我。”  
范丞丞搂住他的腰，将他提溜起来，手指离开，他挺腰，尽根没入。  
   
蔡徐坤嘶叫，如一只猫，指甲在范丞丞背后留下抓痕。  
范丞丞两处都疼，背后给猫爪子划拉地疼，下身被后穴绞缠地疼，他想蔡徐坤这只猫儿，这时间还要充狮子，是不信自己能干死他么。  
性器在蔡徐坤体内横冲直撞，范丞丞不想照顾蔡徐坤的感受，不管他怎么干他，蔡徐坤都会叫，他的里面无处不敏感。范丞丞满意极了，蔡徐坤不光是紧，他天生就会勾引人，生下来就该给自己发泄性欲，只有自己，只能是自己。  
水的浮力卸去了蔡徐坤挣扎的力度，他像是万顷碧波中的无主之舟，范丞丞那条兴风作浪的巨龙，搅得他上下颠簸，几乎翻覆。  
范丞丞咬他耳朵：“我好不好，你喜欢不喜欢？”  
蔡徐坤涨红脸，他想说不好，却说不出口，他不想承认自己喜欢，范丞丞问自己的话如此温柔，却用下身蛮横地入侵自己最羞耻的地方，无休无止。自己该恨他，而不是腻在他怀中，把他当做救命的浮木，被他的攻势碾压，被他干的闭不上嘴，咬紧牙关也压抑不住呻吟。  
范丞丞不用他回答，他只会做到蔡徐坤用身体最直接反应来回答他。  
汗水黏住彼此皮肤，再被热水冲走，蔡徐坤不知自己在这池水里泡了多久晃了多久，整个人晕晕乎乎，只晓得范丞丞快把他做死了。原本抱住范丞丞脖子的手无力垂下，落入水中，被范丞丞握住，十指紧扣。  
他很热，头发全部湿了，极为狼狈。可范丞丞热爱这样的蔡徐坤，只有全方位压制住他时，他才是乖的，才是甜的，才能当一块化在自己嘴里的糖。  
范丞丞只想插在他身体里，永远不要出去，看他因为兴奋皮肤染上樱粉，看他因为羞耻闭上眼睛不看自己，看他咬紧嘴唇却又忍不住放声大叫。  
“宝贝，还有人让你这样舒服过吗？”他得意。  
蔡徐坤头微微摇了摇。  
“是我比他们大，还是比他们硬，还是比他们持久？”  
蔡徐坤眼睛血红，范丞丞快把他逼到绝境，他勉强撑起身子，堵住这张还要污言秽语调戏他的嘴。  
   
直到范丞丞射出来的前一秒，蔡徐坤突然抱紧了他，哀泣着求饶：“范丞丞我快不行了，你快一点，你，啊！”  
回答他的是打在他内壁上的一串接一串的子弹，蔡徐坤一口咬在范丞丞肩膀，也射了出来。  
他恍惚间想，我又被他做射了。我真该再咬他一口。  
范丞丞倒真是给咬疼了，嘶一口气，捏住蔡徐坤下巴让他松口，检查自己伤势。  
不愧是一口好牙，这牙印好生整齐。  
范丞丞无奈：“你到底属猫属狗？我睡你一次，两处重伤。”  
蔡徐坤眼眶红了：“你体谅过我吗，我从没和男的……”他低头不讲了。  
真叫个一朵水莲花不胜娇羞。  
他把人搂怀里，安慰似得拍他的腰。  
“好了好了，不是你求饶我马上就饶了你嘛。”  
蔡徐坤真是恨不打一处来，这人表面装好人，那根棍子还杵在自己屁股里呢。  
“你，你先出去啊。”他低声哀求。  
范丞丞动了动，从蔡徐坤身体里退出来。蔡徐坤以为这就够难堪了，想不到还有别的东西从里头淌出来。“什么东西？”他一愣，立马想到了是什么，那点子哀求烟消云散。  
“你直接射进来？”蔡徐坤脸都白了。这算什么，动物标记领地？  
“又洁癖了？”范丞丞无奈，“我负责到底，我给你弄干净好不好？”他不等蔡徐坤回答，手指又伸了进去。  
蔡徐坤非常后悔，他不该给范丞丞这样的机会，在他被清理干净后又再度被压在床上时，他才回过神来，从来没有免费的服务，羊毛永远出在羊身上。

tbc


End file.
